Individuals have been operating and traveling in vehicles as a means of transportation for decades. Unfortunately, vehicles are regularly involved in accident events that may result in or lead to damage, injuries, congestion, or other conditions. Gathering information associated with accident events is difficult and unreliable. Additionally, even when information associated with accident events is able to be gathered, managing the effects of accident events is inefficient and challenging. In particular, individuals associated with the accident events must assess (or have someone else assess) what needs to be addressed (e.g., vehicle damage, bodily injury), which may result in an inaccurate assessment. Further, the individuals must explicitly schedule appointments or services to address the needs.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to dynamically and automatically collect and aggregate information related to accident events, and dynamically and automatically schedule appointments to address effects of the accident events.